The invention relates to pistons and more particularly to pistons made up of a plurality of parts with a piston rod for use in double acting cylinders.
A large variety of different forms of such pistons have been proposed in the prior art for use in cylinder actuators such as more especially pneumatic or less frequently hydraulic cylinder actuators. They are however either complicated in structure or involve certain problems for the user in connection with guiding and sealing in the cylinder.